Can I Save You?
by Freedom98
Summary: YOUNG HERCULES/PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS! Hercules meets his cousin, Marina. They are kindred spirits in every way, they both feel their fathers don't care...but then a few more relatives get involved. Nightmares, adventure, sickness, hurt, secrets discovered. Percy and Annabeth travel to the past...what will happen when they meet Hercules and Marina? Read all about it here!
1. The Academy

**Marina's.P.O.V.**

I hefted my pack onto my shoulder. "You sure you want to do this, Marina?" my mother asked, biting her bottom lip worriedly. I looked down at her. She was medium height and unnaturally thin. It had been a lean winter and harvest had been bad. The gods were not pleased with me. She had brown hair with flecks of grey and stormy grey eyes, like the sea during a storm. She looked younger than she really was. "I'm sure, Mother." I whispered tenderly. Cheiron's Academy will make me into a warrior, Mother. I need to do this, please." I whispered. I saw my mother's eyes narrow she knew that there was more. "You think that if you become a warrior, you're father will notice you, right?" she asked, tilting my chin back up. "Yes." I whispered, bitterly. Mother embraced me fiercely.

My father, Poseidon, god of the seas, never noticed me, or at least that's what it seemed like. I had never met him. My mother said that I looked like him. I was tall, muscular and lean. My skin was abnormally tanner than most of the other Greeks girls here. I was abnormally strong, stronger than the strongest man in the village. I had my father's olive skin and bright blue eyes; eyes bluer than the Mediterranean Sea, high cheeks bones and long flowing brown hair that had bright gold streaks giving the illusion that it was blond.

"I need to go or I'll be late Mother." I whispered softly into her soft hair. She reluctantly released me pressing gold coins into my hand. "I have money that is saved, mother. Save this for yourself." I said attempting to give them back. "No. Since you are gone I will sell the farm and live with Bethesda, my sister. This money is for you, spend it wisely. Come back a warrior." My mother said a fiery light in her eyes. I knew that she wouldn't take the money back. "Thank you." I said, bowing my head in respect. To my surprise she embraced me again. "Go...take my love with you." She said as she released me. "Goodbye." I whispered and then I walked away not turning around. I turned and looked back but by that point my mother was only a speck in the distant.

The journey to the Academy was a pleasant one. It took only half a day by mid-afternoon I reached the wooden gate in front the academy. Many other people were there. All boys. I felt myself begin to get nervous. I had hoped that other girls would be here but no such luck.

I walked in, my palms slick with sweat. Even though I was nervous and felt intimidated I knew this was where I wanted to be. I got into line for registration. I saw a centaur at the front with a funny dressed man. I guessed this was Cheiron.

The mood was boisterous as we waited in line. The boys around me laughed and wrestled. I turned around just in time to be elbowed hard in the stomach. "Oof.."I wheezed. "I'm so sorry." A voice said. I held my stomach, doubled over. I looked up to see a boy's face. He had shoulder length, curly, blond hair and brown eyes. "Now look at what you've done, Iolaus." A voice laughed. "It's...it's alright." I wheezed standing back up still holding my bruised stomach. Beside the boy, Iolaus, were two other boys. One was the same height as Iolaus with shaggy brown hair, very muscular. He wore leather, expensive Corinthian leather, all black. On the other side was a taller boy. He had long, straight, sandy blond hair and blue eyes as blue as the sky. He was thinner than the other two, but he looked no less strong. But there was something different...something that I couldn't place. "Hi." I said, trying to smile. They all looked in shock. "You're a girl!" Iolaus exclaimed. "Where's Lillith? She'll be jumping for joy!" the short, muscular one said. "My name is Marina, not girl." I said, annoyed at being patronized so much because I was a girl.

"Hercules." The tall and blond one said. "Jason, crown prince of Corinth." The short, muscular one said. "You're highness."I answered, bowing respectfully. "Iolaus." The one who elbowed me said. "Hey." I answered. "Where are you from?" Hercules asked swiping a piece of straw blond hair from his eye. "A small village south of Corinth." I answered. I couldn't help but stare at Hercules. There was a glow around him...a godly glow! "Son of Zeus." I whispered, knowing it was true once I uttered it. I didn't know how I knew but I could feel it.

"What did you say?" Hercules asked, still laughing from a joke that Iolaus had told. "Nothing." I whispered, not wanting to scare Hercules. I wasn't alone! There were others like me! There were other demigods! I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. This information made me so happy.

We finally reached Cheiron and the little man.

"Name?" the little man asked.

"Marina." I answered.

"Mother?"

"Desponia."

"Father?"

"Do I have to answer that question?" I asked, now feeling very self-conscious. I didn't want to cause a scene I just didn't want to answer that question. I didn't want to be laughed at. I have been laughed for my entire life because of this. "Father?" the little man pressed.

"Poseidon.' I spat angrily, glaring at the little man. "Poseidon?" he asked, incredulous. "Yes! As in 'god of the seas'" I nearly yelled, handing him my tuition money.

I felt tears threatening and just wanted to run away. I could feel the other cadets' eyes boring into my back. The curse of my father followed me everywhere I went, no matter how far I ran. I realized the Hercules, Iolaus and Jason had become silent. "It's become apparent, that you are no longer the only half-god, Hercules." The centaur said. I stared up in wonder. He was tanned with black locks. The horse part of him was midnight black and rippled with muscle.

"Master Cheiron." I whispered respectfully bowing. Cheiron made me feel calmer, the anger that had been burning no longer was there, replaced by the serenity that this centaur seemed to give off. "Welcome daughter of Poseidon." Cheiron said, taking my shoulder and leading me into the academy. I knew I'd be ok...for now.


	2. Accepted

**Marina's.P.O.V.**

I stared at my bed. It was comfy looking. I placed my pack on it. I was on the top bunk, below me the other girl, 'Lillith' would sleep. She had short blond hair and was shorter than me by quite a few inches. She was bubbly and boisterous and immediately we had liked each other. Across from us Hercules, Iolaus and Jason slept, well not right now, Hercules sat on his bed staring at me. I self-consciously pushed back strands of hair that stubbornly fell out of its braid and in my eyes.

"You really are the daughter of Poseidon?" Hercules asked finally, as I was putting some of my clothes in the trunk below my bed. "Yes." I answered. "You're the son of Zeus, right?" I asked. "Yes." Hercules answered, his eyes followed my every movement. "That makes us cousins." I said, stating the obvious. "Yes, indeed it does." Hercules said.

"I'm glad to know there are others...like me."I said, quietly, it felt like if I said it too loudly I would make my words untrue. "I know. I use to think that I was the only one, too. I have met others, sons and daughters of gods, but...they are so cruel." Hercules stated his usually pleasant face darkened as he spoke of our other family.

"Have you ever met Zeus?" I asked, curious. "No." Hercules sighed. "Though one day I hope to." He added there was a hint of a childish hope in his voice. Hope that I might be noticed by his almighty father. I knew this voice so well because I had often been that voice.

"Why did you come to the Academy?" Hercules asked, changing the subject. "To become a warrior." I answered my voice laced with determination. "Are you good at swordplay?" he asked, his voice coy. "I can out-sword anyone in my village." I said confidently.

"I hope you fight well. I have been in need of a challenge." Hercules laughed good naturedly. I laughed along. It felt good to laugh with someone. To know that I wasn't all alone. Hercules was a kindred spirit, I felt drawn to him even though we had only known each other a few days.

When we stopped laughing I heard a bell ring. "Ah, dinner bell." Hercules sighed. Something implied by his sigh that dinner wasn't going to be enjoyable. We walked to the dinner hall. Loud, boisterous sounds emanating from the dinner hall. We walked in; I saw a hand wave and beckon us. "Hercules!" Jason called (it was his hand that went up). "Hey." Hercules called. I followed him to the table. Lillith made room for him and me. We sat across from Jason and Iolaus. "Welcome to the dinner hall." Iolaus said, laughing at some joke that was told.

"Hey Marina." Lillith said, gently shoulder checking me. I smiled shyly. Even though they were very friendly I still felt shy. "Don't be so quiet." Jason commanded jovially. I laughed. "So, you're the daughter of Poseidon?" Iolaus asked. Suddenly my guard was up. "Yes." I said my voice cold as ice. "No offense, just a question." Iolaus said completely innocent. I felt instantly guilty...I shouldn't have snapped at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just so used to people making fun of me...because of my Father." I explained. "Don't worry we won't make fun of you, Marina." Jason laughed. Instantly the mood lightened.

I began to enjoy myself more and more. I felt myself grow less tense I could laugh openly with the others and not be afraid that they would pick on me.

My time at the Academy was the best time of my life. My days were filled with studies, training and having fun with my new friends. Lilith and I enjoyed training together; my fighting style became disciplined through Cheiron's and Lilith's watchful eye. I loved learning new techniques from her and Cheiron, soon I was one of the best cadets, under Hercules.

Iolaus and Jason were awesome. They would tease me and play around like older brothers, but at the same time help me with my studies and training as well. We spent a lot of time at Kora's whenever we had free time. Kora's Inn was awesome because the food at the Academy was gross. I would try to eat there whenever my budget would allow.

I enjoyed everyone there but my most cherished time was when I was with Hercules. His opinion and thoughts were the ones that really mattered. We would spend hours talking and laughing. Hercules would tell me stories of his adventures and misadventures. I loved to listen. They seemed to exciting compared to rural village life.

Even though Hercules always had a smile on his face I could sense a great sadness in Hercules. A deep yearning for his Father to notice him but that yearning went unquenched.

As the days turned into months we all grew closer. I had found out that I had a knack for herbs and potions to heal ailments and illnesses. This skill did not go unnoticed from Cheiron. He often would tutor me no which herbs to use and how to prepare them. He also taught me how to deal with sickness and how to dress wounds. I enjoyed my work. I spent a lot of my time in the infirmary helping the sick.

But then my powers began to spike. I was abnormally strong causing me to break things unintentionally. Hercules helped me control my strength and how to use them wisely. Soon I was almost equal to Hercules; almost...he still could beat me at arm wrestling, much to my embarrassment. But for once I felt truly accepted.


	3. Nightmares

Marina's.P.O.V.

"I'm so glad that is over with!" Lillith moaned, as we exited the classroom. Jason and Iolaus moaned in agreement. I laughed; I had excelled at the exam. I had felt the test was extremely easy. I noticed that Hercules look especially tired. His face was pale and dark shadows were under his chocolate brown eyes.

"You okay, Herc?" I asked. "Yep, just a little sleepy." Hercules yawned. "You do look a bit tired, friend." Jason commented. "I'm just tired, not enough sleep." Hercules explained, his voice slow and sluggish.

I knew that something was off, there was more to this than Hercules was letting on. I could tell by the way his eyes wouldn't meet any of ours. "Get some rest. We're going to go get some good." Lillith said her voice motherly like. "Okay." Hercules yawned. "I'll walk with you to the sleeping quarters." I said, taking Hercules' arm.

We walked to our sleeping quarters. No one was there; most were celebrating the finish of exam week. Hercules pulled his arm away from me. The skin felt fevered and hot to touch. He went and sat on his bunk. He looked so run down and tired. "What's wrong?" I asked, arms folded across my chest. "Just tired." Hercules proffered, not meeting my eyes.

"Cut it out! I know there's more to this, you're a demigod! You can't get this tired from just a night of no sleep. What is it, Hercules? Does it have to do with the gods?" I asked. Hercules sighed. "More like weeks of not sleeping." Hercules whispered. I gasped. "Weeks…?" I asked, shocked. "Yes, my dreams are haunted with images…horrible things! I can't stop it! The nightmares that plague me!" Hercules whispered, burying his head in his hands. I looked at him and I knew that he was scared, "What do you see?" I asked, moving from the spot where I stood and sat beside him on his bed. I lay my hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to talk about it!" Hercules snapped, his voice sharp. He flinched away from my hand. I was taken back and startled, but behind Hercules' anger, I saw true fear in his eyes. "You are afraid." I stated, speaking without thinking.

Hercules looked at me incredulously. Then his eyes softened. "Yes, I am frightened. I'm sorry that I snapped at you." Hercules sighed, his voice drained of all anger. "It's ok." I said, putting my hand back on his shoulder.

"It feels like a god...but it feels all wrong. Usually I would say that Ares would be behind this...but it's too complicated for the god of war. He's more rash and predictable." Hercules explained. "Why doesn't Zeus intervene? I mean he's the god of gods and he is your father? Won't he come to help you?" I asked. My question was answered by a bitter laugh. "My father? I doubt he even knows that I exist, Marina. I'm just a small memory in his mind, if that." Hercules said bitterly. "The gods ways are usually clouded to us, Hercules. You can't expect to understand Zeus' reasons for not paying attention to you or contacting you, but you mustn't think that he doesn't care for you. A parent can't forget his child that easily, even if they are a god." I chided, my words sounding much wiser than I felt. "I know, but it still doesn't it make it any easier to bear with, Marina." Hercules sighed.

"What is your plan of attack against this…dream?" I asked, curious…gods and how to fight them were all still new to me. "I am waiting for the answer…but I can't fall asleep. I don't want to see those images again! It's too terrible!" Hercules said his voice cracking. I had only known Hercules for a short period of time, but even I knew that this was uncharacteristic of Hercules. He usually was not frightened very easily, and I could tell he was shaken at his very core.

"Lay down." I instructed. Hercules complied and lay down on his bed. He looked so exhausted. I made myself more comfortable on the edge of his bed. I ran my fingers through his silky, blond hair. I softly began to sing.

_"Under the willow, across the stream, lays a meadow of green._

_And in the meadow two lowers in each other's arms lay,_

_In that meadow they stay,_

_Their love will live on in the songs and ballads,_

_If you go to the meadow_

_You will see two song birds,_

_Singing of the love of the long ago lovers…"_

I softly sang the lullaby that my mother used to sing to lull me to sleep. I kept running my hand though his hair. I slowly began to feel Hercules calm. The haunting melody lured him to slumber. I could see his eyes slowly begin to shut. I kept singing.

For a few minutes Hercules slept peacefully. His eyes never moved. I kept singing. The song was haunting me. As if I could see the story of the two lovers I sang of. I saw the two lovers sitting under the old willow in the green meadow. I could feel the grass and the smell of flowers. The bird songs and the buzz of insects. The wind in my hair and the heat of the sun on my skin. Then I realized that the two lovers looked familiar but I couldn't place the faces because they were hidden from me.

Suddenly, the meadow disappeared. Everything was dark and cold. Screams pierced the air. I was sitting in a cave. Fear laced through me. Then a booming voice filled the cave. "Ah…. demigod, can you save him?" the voice asked. It was male. "Who are you?" I asked, before I thought. It wasn't wise to question a god or whatever it was. "You are brave, hero, but are you brave enough?" The voice prodded. "Show yourself, coward!" I challenged, standing up and taking an attacking stance. "No one calls me a coward and lives…usually!" the voice laughed. A bright light appeared before me, and there before me, stood a man. He was unmistakably beautiful. Light blond hair and sky blue eyes. His eyes bore into mine. He was tall, very tall, standing at least two heads taller than Hercules. "But I can't kill you. You're asleep!" He laughed, I was dreaming! "What did you mean, 'can you save him?' who is him?" I asked. I felt my stomach twist. "Oh my, young demigod. Can you save Hercules?" he laughed.

"You can't kill him; Zeus has put a protection order on him. You would be a fool to try and kill him. You don't look like a fool, but as they say…appearances are often deceiving." I said. The entity's eyes flamed with anger but he composed himself. "I don't do my own dirty work…watch him, Marina. You will see in time. Buh-bye!" he said, snapping his fingers.

Instantly I was enveloped in pure white light. "Don't fear my daughter. This challenge will be difficult, but you will have me by your side. Even if you can't see me I'm here. I know that you wish that I would have been more present in your life, I can't…all will be explained in due time. Protect Hercules; this man does not make idle promises. Hercules is more important to you than you realize. Be a warrior, daughter." the voice instructed. It was warm and rolled like the waves of the ocean. Father…my father, Poseidon. "Be a warrior…"

I woke up. My head was on Hercules' chest. He still was asleep but was moaning and sweat poured from him. "Hercules it's only a dream! Wake up!" I cried, shaking Hercules. Instantly Hercules awoke screaming. His eyes held true fear.

I wrapped him in my arms, singing softly. Hercules buried his face into my shoulder. He was shaking with fear. I rocked him gently, as a mother would rock her frightened child. The haunting melody slowly calmed Hercules. After a period of time, I released him from my arms. "I'm sorry…" Hercules whispered. Sweat still laced him. "It's alright." I murmured. Hercules looked worse for wear than before. "When you stopped singing, the nightmares assaulted me." Hercules confessed. "I fell asleep, I'm so sorry." I apologized. "It's alright, you didn't know." Hercules said. "You want to head to Kora's?" I asked, distracting Hercules from his dreams. "Sure…"Hercules said, but I knew that his thoughts still were of his dreams or rather nightmares.

* * *

_a/n: Sorry everyone for taking so long to update...wow I haven't been on my fanfiction account in a while! Well anyways I'm back and plan on staying :D Please enjoy! Read and review! Reviews are like the best presents in the world! :D_


	4. Kora's

**Marina's.P.O.V.**

We sat in Kora's. Lillith sat beside me. Loud music played in the background. I felt myself calming and relaxing from the dream. I still was unsure with all it meant, but the message had been clear…Hercules was in grave danger and I needed to protect him. Hercules was laughing along with Iolaus and Jason, he was hiding his exhaustion well. "Hercules looks better." Lillith commented. She was smiling. "Yes, he does." I said, looking at him. Only I could see the cracks and flaws in his façade. The purple bags under eyes and the way his laughter and eyes didn't meet his eyes.

I felt bad lying to Lillith but it was Hercules' place to tell them, not mine. "Holidays are next week, are you heading home?" Lillith asked, putting her chin on her hand. "Hercules invited me to go with him to his home. My mother has gone very faraway to go and live with her sister." I explained. "Great! The whole gang usually heads to Hercules' for a day. His house is the closest, and then we head to our homes." Lillith said, excitedly. I smiled, and felt genuinely happy. I had friends, a holiday and fun times ahead.

We drank and ate for another hour more. We laughed and talked, it was wonderful. Soon our curfew came and we had to head back to the Academy.

"I'm looking forward to meeting your mother." I murmured to Hercules as we walked back. Hercules walked slowly, while the others were slightly ahead of us. "I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you too." Hercules said, his voice kind. "I hope so." I whispered, feeling nervous. I had never been very good at meeting new people. "Don't worry." Hercules chided, hip checking me. I shoved him back playfully. Our laughter filling the cool night.

We finally reached the Academy. "Hurry up!" Jason called, beckoning us to come. We ran to him and went inside. We quietly went to bed and fell promptly asleep.

* * *

_a/n: I know a shortie...don't worry I am going to upload the next chapter later today or tomorrow :D Thank you to KaiAyuzawa19 and nayaah for following! :D_


	5. Lullabies Through the Night

**Marina's.P.O.V.**

I was drifting in an endless sea. Yet I was floating effortlessly. I could feel the water as if it were a part of me. My heart beating in time with the water and the rolling of the waves. I felt so peaceful and wonderful.

Then I heard screaming, terrible screams of fear. I realized that they were from somewhere else. I instantly awoke. I instantly shot of bed and ran to where Hercules was. He was twisted in his blanket, he tossed back and forth.

I shook him. I called out to him. Thankfully none of the others had woken. "Hercules, wake up! It's only a dream!" I cried, repeating the words that I had used earlier this morning. He woke up. Like before, he was terrified. "You all were there! You were hurt, Marina! I couldn't save you! I couldn't…." Hercules sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. I sat on the edge of his bed. I took Hercules' blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Come with me." I whispered; beckoning him to me with my hand. He followed me. I softly and silently exited the Academy. Hercules followed. WE were in the stable yard but I kept walking. We exited at the front gate. A grassy meadow lay ahead beside the dusty road.

I ran to the meadow and sat the on the grass. It felt cool and clean. Hercules plopped down beside me. He looked older, as if he had seen things that he shouldn't have, "Sleep, I'll keep singing to keep your demons at bay." I whispered.

Hercules exhaustedly laid his head on my lap. I felt the tension that riveted through Hercules' body. "Relax." I murmured, stroking his golden hair. I softly began to sing. Slowly the tension faded and his breathing slowed.

My lullaby swept him away to slumber. Soon he slept peacefully but I still sang. I gazed at the endless stars above. Ever constant, never changing. I sang to Hercules and the stars. The song filling the midnight skies.

I sang for hours but refused to stop. Hercules never stirred, he kept calmly. The night's black soon relented to dawn's light blues and purples. Oranges and pinks. Soon the sun peeked above the horizon. Tickling earth with its warm rays.

I felt Hercules begin to stir. "Time to rise." I whispered softly. Slowly, like the dawn, Hercules awoke. His hair was tousled and his eyes clouded from sleep, but his nolonger had shadows.

"Good gods." Hercules exclaimed, staring at the dawn. "I've been asleep all night." "Yes you have." I murmured sleepily. Hercules sat up. "You sang the entire night?"  
Hercules asked, incredulous. "Yes, all night." I whispered, standing up. I felt utterly exhausted. Hercules quickly put the blanket around my shoulders. "Sleep, I'll carry you back." He whispered.

I fell exhaustedly fell into Hercules' arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. He was so warm, so very warm…

**Hercules'.P.O.V.**

I stared at the sleeping girl in my arms. She was beautiful beyond belief. Her beauty to me, surpassed Aphrodite's by far. Not that I would ever tell the god of love that, not if I valued my life. She tanned skin, like the ones that the sailor's near the sea had. Sea blue eyes and long brown hair. I gently placed a kiss on her cheek, as we walked back. Someday in the future I hoped that she would return my affections….


	6. Aunt Alcemene

**Marina's.P.O.V.**

I awoke in a bed. It was soft and comfortable. Pictures surrounded the walls around me. They were pictures that were drawn by a child. I sat up groggily, staring out the window. I could see by the sun, that it was late afternoon. I quickly got out of the bed.

I walked out the door. Beads hung down from the frame. I entered the main room of the house. There was a women working at the kitchen area of the room. She wore a salmon pink dress and blond hair that had only a few specks of silver. She was incredibly beautiful. "Hello?" I asked. "Oh!" she exclaimed, startled, turning around.

"Marina! You've awaken, good." She smiled. She had blue eyes, the same kind blue eyes that Hercules had. "You're Hercules' mother?" I asked. "Yes, I am." She smiled, welcomingly. "Thank you for having me." I said cautiously. Even though this woman seemed nice, I was wary. I was wary of all new people. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "Since they left the Academy…all morning and almost all of the afternoon." She said. "Did they carry me all the way from the Academy?" I asked. "Yes, Hercules did." She explained.

"I'm Aunt Alcemene. That's what everybody calls me." Aunt Alcemene said, smiling. "Aunt Alcemene." I said, smiling a little. Maybe I could trust her a little. "Where are the others?" I asked, curiously. "In the barn, wrestling." Aunt Alcemene chuckled. It felt surprisingly calming to be around her. "Let me help with diner." I offered, standing up. Aunt Alcemene passed carrots, a cutting board and a knife. I expertly chopped up the carrot. "Well I see your not useless in the kitchen." Aunt Alcemene said smiling. She passed me more vegetables which I promptly chopped up.

We worked together in comfortable silence. I could hear laughter coming from the barn. Childlike and carefree.

"They're so happy." I commented, staring out the window. "Yes, they are." Auntie E said, but her eyes were creased with worry lines."Something worries you." I stated, looking at her. "Darkness surrounds Hercules. I can feel it. The gods are going to be doing something." Aunt Alcemene said, her voice thick."Or maybe an enemy of the gods." I murmured. Instantly the room grew cold.

I felt myself to begin to shake, the knife dropping out of my hand. It clattered to the ground at my feet. "I'm s..sorry." I stuttered, bending down. "Don't be, you're scared." Aunt Alcemene said, embracing me. I held her, my heart had grown cold because I was afraid that maybe I couldn't save him. Maybe, he'd die and I wouldn't be able to do anything, he could die because I couldn't save him. Somehow this woman, a complete and utter stranger, was calming me.

I felt tears pricking my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "Shhh…your mother never told you about the gods and their enemies…did she?" she asked. I shook my head. "She only told me of Hades, Zeus and my father Poseidon." I explained. She let me go. "There are many gods who have…illegitimate children. Often these children are ignored by the gods. Many of them get angry, but their strength varies. Hercules will win against them, just as he has in the past." Aunt Alcemene reassured, she had no doubt in her voice.

"What if…" I choked on my words. "What is Hercules can't save himself. What if another has to save him and what if they fail?" I asked, shaking once more. I clasped my hands together and suddenly I felt strange. I felt water seep through my finger tips. "Aunt Alcemene " I cried, staring at my hands. Water seeped from them.

At first Aunt Alcemene eyes went wide with shock, but then turn to mild recognition. "You're half sea god." Aunt Alcemene said calmly. She took a cloth and placed it on my hands. "How old are you?" She asked. "15." I said. "Hercules had a spike in his strength when he was about 15. He broke almost every cup in the house." Aunt Alcemene said with a chuckle.

"I can control water?" I asked in amazement. "Hercules told me you're almost as strong." Aunt Alcemene smiled. "Hercules is much stronger, but I can stand up for long time in a fight." I said, chuckling. I thought of all the bruises Hercules had given me on my first few days of training.

Our conversation was cut short by Jason, Iolaus, Lillith and Hercules walking in. "Well, I see sleepyhead is up." Lilith laughed, playfully punching my shoulder. My cheeks burned with embarrassment, thinking about how Hercules had carried me. There was an unusual flutter in my chest whenever I thought of Hercules.

"Mmm…something smells good." Iolaus said, sniffing. "I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking!"Aunt Alcemene laughed. "You know that I always love your cooking!" Hercules exclaimed, pretending to be offended, but the smile that burst upon his face wrecked it.

I went to him and picked out a piece of straw that had tangled itself in his blond hair. "You're bringing the barn into the kitchen." I scolded softly. Hercules looked down at me coyly. I hid my face, afraid that he would see me blushing. He cupped my chin gently and forced me to look at his sky blue eyes. He tucked a piece of my hair back.

"C'mon! Let's set the table so we can eat!" Iolaus whined. "Amazing how you do work willingly when your stomach is involved, Iolaus!" Jason laughed, and everyone joined in. "I'm being helpful!" Iolaus said indignantly.

Aunt Alcemene handed us the plates, cups and utensils. We went outside and set the table, I and Aunt Alcemene put the food on the table and then we eat. It was delicious.

After we finished eating, Lillith, I and Aunt Alcemene cleaned up the table, leaving the guys to talk. Aunt Alcemene let me rinse. When no one was looking I spurted water from my hands and rinsed the dishes. It felt strangely…instinctual. As if this was something that I had done all my life.

After we had finished Aunt Alcemene shooed us outside. "That was so good!" I exclaimed. I felt giddily happy. "Yes, it was _superb!_" Iolaus agreed heartily, punctuating his sentence with a loud (embarrassingly so) belch. "Iolaus!" Lillith scolded, punching his shoulder. "Ow!" Iolaus cried, scooting away from Lillith. "Yeah, you're so rude!" Jason said in a high, snooty voice. "Fine, _princess._" Iolaus teased. Jason turned bright red and flung himself at Iolaus. Lillith, I and Hercules laughed as Iolaus and Jason wrestled. After 15 minutes my sides felt like they were splitting from so much laughter.

"Don't call me _princess_ donkey boy." Jason threatened, having Iolaus in a headlock. "Fin." Iolaus agreed begrudgingly, though a goofy smile was still planted on his face. At that particular moment in time…I wished time would stop. Something deep inside me told me that we weren't going to have many more of these moments in the near future. Jason released Iolaus from the headlock.

I lay back in my chair and to my surprise I found Hercules' arm draped on it. I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt nice. "We should get to bed. Long walk tomorrow." Lilith said, yawning. "Yeah." Jason and Iolaus said simultaneously.

"You can sleep in my old room." Hercules said quickly to Lilith. "Thanks, but Marina should get it." Lillith argued. "It's ok. I really want to sleep in the barn, I've never done it before." I said, quickly ending the argument. "Ok…thanks Marina!" Lilith said smiling. Aunt Alcemene bid us good night as we walked to the barn.

We all yawned once more and headed off to bed. Jason and Iolaus headed to one corner and Hercules and I to another. I could hear Jason and Iolaus playfully arguing.

Hercules lay down on a blanket. "Thank you for inviting me, Hercules." I whispered. "I'm glad you're here." Hercules said, chuckling but his expression grew serious. "My three friends are the best friends I could ever had in the world, but they don't understand. Not the way you do, Marina." Hercules whispered, gently tucking a piece of wayward hair behind my ear.

We lay down. I tucked my head on Hercules shoulder. "I don't think I'll have any nightmares tonight." Hercules confessed, squeezing me gently. "I don't think so either, but I'll stay here anyways." I whispered back. I snuggled into him and fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

_a/n: Thanks for all my followers! Thanx Porkchop Sandwiches for reviewing! Don't worry Annabeth and Percy are coming! :D_


	7. The Scroll

**Percy's.P.O.V.**

"Perseus!" Annabeth shouted, her stormy grey eyes swirling with rage. "Time to run." I muttered, hoping I could escape in enough time. I ran, Annabeth cursing my name as she tried to catch up to me. A few years ago we had been about the same size but now that I had a few years, I had much longer legs.

I ran all the way to the river that surrounded our camp. I sat on a rock by the river's edge, catching my breath. "She's gonna kill me." I thought. But I needed to see this! It was so very important, not just to me…but the whole world…maybe the universe! It all depended on whether or not I read this scroll. I sighed and reached in my leather satchel. I pulled out the soft, parchment scroll carefully. My breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding came out with a soft _whoosh_. I opened the scroll. Beautiful but old script filled the pages.

"_Change the sands of time, _

_With this simple rhyme. _

_Fulfill past destiny _

_With this key. _

_Gods have foreseen the plan,_

_Fulfill it if you can _

_Heroes take your place_

_And begin the chase" _

What did it mean? I stared at the words intently. I scratched my dark brown hair, frustrated. Gods and their riddles, it could drive human or demigod to insanity. "Percy!" Annabeth's shrill voice pierced the air. I was in for it, but I would take it as man, I was a seventeen after all, an adult…almost.

She came plowing through the forest, leaves sticking out of her blond hair, her cap askew. "Percy! Return that scroll! All Hades is going to break loose if Cheiron finds that scroll missing!" Annabeth ranted.

"Annabeth, please!" I said after 15 minutes of her rant. She stared at me, her face red with fury. "Please listen Annabeth." I murmured, staring at her with please, sea green eyes. "Fine." She said. I took a deep breath.

"I've been having dreams…but someone. It said to get this scroll and for you to be with me when I read it." I explained, watching Annabeth's face carefully. Her grey eyes narrowed. "Percy, that scroll has been in the library for thousands of years. Why now? Your prophecy has already been fulfilled Percy!" Annabeth said, sitting down beside me, deflated.

"I don't know, but it has something to do with our past and our future. The dream was very vague but I know it involved an ancestor of mine and Hercules." I explained. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Hercules?"He's the one of the first demigods, son of Zeus." She said, looking at me. "My cousin…" I whispered. "What does it have to do with me thought?" Annabeth asked, I could see her wheels turning. Annabeth always got a certain look in her eyes when she was thinking hard. "I don't know but I think we should head to my cabin." I said, gathering up the scroll and putting it back into my satchel.

"The past affects the future, if the past were changed…"Annabeth muttered as we walked back. Camp was busy right now, since it was summer. Kids to adults romanced around. Some studying scrolls, others sword fighting or talking in groups.

It felt comfortable…normal. In the outside world we were considered abnormal, strange. We all have ADHD and dyslexia, causing us to not do well in school. Athena's children were an exception to the rule, inheriting all that wisdom and stuff.

We reached my cabin. Only me and my Tyson occupied the cabin. Tyson was currently working in my Father's mines. So I was all on my lonesome. I put all the drachma I owned, some pita, a pair of boxers and my trusty sword/pen _riptide. _"Are we going anywhere?" Annabeth asked. "Maybe." I answered. "Should I pack anything?" Annabeth asked. "Yes. I'll meet you at Cheiron's. I'm going to tell him about our…_trip._ But only he will know, ok?" I asked. "Ok. See ya." Annabeth called, leaving me to pack more. I stared out my cabin, staring at the bright blue sky. My stomach churned with eager anticipation. After a year of content peace I craved adventure. I was looking forward to this. More than I was prepared to admit to anyone.

After talking to Cheiron, he allowed us to go. He had one request. It was a rather strange. "You will meet some pupils of mine. Two girls and three boys…tell them I miss them. I've never forgotten them over the years." Was all he said, a strange look had come over his face when he had said that. After we got his permission to go (which he gave reluctantly _and_ with a fierce scolding about touching old relics that weren't mine to touch) we headed to the outskirts of town. We had asked Cheiron to keep quiet about it, only he, Annabeth and I knew. I felt excitement coiling up inside me. It caused me to have a spring in my step.

"You're excited." Annabeth said, taking my hand. "There's more to that scroll, than what written on it." Annabeth said as we walked. "Yes. I don't know what it means but it is important." I said.

We finally reached the outskirts of the camp. I opened my satchel and took the scroll. "I think we need to chant it together." I explained. Annabeth's grey eyes pierced me with their intensity. She finally spoke. "Alright." She said with determination. She squeezed my hand, and began to chant.

"_Change the sands of time, _

_With this simple rhyme. _

_Fulfill past destiny _

_With this key. _

_Gods have foreseen the plan,_

_Fulfill it if you can _

_Heroes take your place_

_And begin the chase" _

Instantly we were engulfed by a golden light. It was warm and soft like a blanket. I looked at Annabeth. Her beautiful face was glowing with the light. A smile danced on her lips. Our hands were entwined. A lullaby was being sung. It was haunting, a shrill, melodic voice was singing. I caught wisps of the words, two lovers, a meadow, even though the words were hard to understand (they were ancient Greek) the melody was constant. Then there was a booming voice. "This road will be difficult. The enemy you face is not what it seems. Divide the truth from the lies. Once your past destiny is fulfilled, you will be returned. Heroes take your place!" The mighty voice cried. It was timeless, sounding rich and warm just like the golden light that surrounded us. Everything turned bright white…

* * *

_a/n: And ta-da! They're finally here! hope you guys enjoyed it! Read and review plz! P.S. if you like poetry check out my fictionpress acount (Freiheit98) :D_


	8. Destined Meeting

**Percy's.P.O.V.**

Slowly my senses came back to me. The first thing I noticed was the heat. It wasn't a heat that slowly crept on you, but a blaring heat that sucked all of your energy. Strangely enough, it felt nice. It made me feel energetic and powerful. I looked and saw that my attire had changed. My jeans and shirt had been switched for a pair of leather pants and a loose white, linen shirt thingy. Around my shoulders I wore a brown cloak. My pen/sword 'riptide' was now a sword and was fastened around my waist. My satchel was still attached to me.

I stared at Annabeth. She wore about the same thing as me, only she had bow and arrows instead of a sword. A beaded leather headband encircled her forehead, keeping her blond locks from her eyes.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked, looking at our surroundings. She put up a hand to shield her eyes from the bright sun. We were in a meadow on a hill. "I would think Ancient Greece." I said, chuckling. Annabeth stared at me in disbelief. "I'm excited! It's a new adventure! I mean…we just passed through time!" I shouted, whooping and hollering. Annabeth rolled her eyes but I could see the hint of a smile on her lips. In the distance I could see smoke. It looked quite a few miles away. "We should head towards the smoke." Annabeth said, voicing what I had been thinking.

"Well, let's be on our way!" I announce, beginning to walk down the hill we had been on. "Shouldn't we think this through? Have a plan of attack?" Annabeth called after me. "You think too much!" I laughed, turning around and staring at my girlfriend. I loved the way I felt right now, the wind in my hair, the sun on my skin, the crackling excitement that surrounded me.

"But…" Annabeth protested walking to where I stood. "Relax!" I said, running to her and lifting her up. "Put me down, seaweed brain!" Annabeth giggled, playfully tugging at my clothes. "Can I get a kiss?" I asked, putting on my most Casanova-ish voice.

"Hmm…" Annabeth said, coyly. She relaxed into my arms. I held her bridal style. Her fingers danced playfully on my lips and face."Queen of beauty and wisdom, grant this poor boy a kiss." I said, trying to sound poetic. "You shall have a kiss, in exchange for your heart." Annabeth said, acting very regal and proper in my arms. We were still walking. "My heart is yours, m'lady." I said, dipping my head. Bad move. I stumbled over my feet and both of us fell into a tangle of bodies. Annabeth burst out laughing.

"You're a klutz, my prince." She laughed. I stared down at her in wonder. Her blond hair wild, her grey eyes sparkling, her beautiful face flushed, the most beautiful woman in the world. "Here is your kiss." Annabeth whispered, leaning up. She gently took my lips with her own. Her hands and arms wrapped around my neck. It was a deep, passionate kiss, one full of unsated desire and love.

"Hmm..and here is my heart. All of it is yours, for always." I chuckled softly. "For all time." Annabeth declared quietly. I brushed a stray lock of blond hair from her eyes. They stared up at me. Soft and gentle but full of wisdom and disguised strength. "We should be going." Annabeth murmured., her fingers playing with my hair. "You still think too much, m'lady." I chuckled, leaning down and taking another kiss. Annabeth purred into my mouth.

I don't know how long we stayed in that meadow. The scent of summer flowers in the air, the insects buzzing, the birds chirping and the blue skies above us. It could have been eternity or just a few minutes. Time had lost its meaning in that moment.

After we finally sated ourselves with each other, we got up and walked. We journeyed in comfortable silence, Annabeth's hand in mine. It was refreshing to be alone. Away from Camp Half-Blood, away from responsibilities, away from the reputation of being a hero. To be on a mission with a purpose. To be on an adventure. I had forgotten how much I had missed this feeling.

It soon grew close to nightfall. The blazing heat of the day was replaced by the coolness of evening. The stars and moon shone above us, guiding us. We still hadn't reached any towns, but we were at a farmhouse. It had been the source of the smoke we had seen earlier today.

"We should see if they would board us for the night." I suggested. "What if they're bandits, or evil demigods?" Annabeth asked, the cautiousness back in her voice "This is Ancient Greece, I doubt there are any dangerous people. Don't over think." I chided. "Well someone has to think. You do not think enough." Annabeth muttered, swishing her hair. I chuckled. Even though she could be a nag at times and over cautious, she was the best girlfriend any guy could have.

Even though the rest of the night was relatively silent, the farm house wasn't. It was alive with laughter and light. Annabeth and I approached cautiously, careful to stay silent. "…and Jason threw Iolaus in! Telling me that he couldn't swim, just so as I would jump in to save him! He didn't realize that Iolaus actually didn't know how to swim! Iolaus was so mad." A male voice said. Two other voices joined him in laughter. "I wish I had been there! It sounded like such fun." A girl's voice laughed.

I put a finger to my lips, signaling Annabeth to be quiet. She nodded her head in understanding. We crept behind a big tree peering at the family that was sitting on the outside veranda. A middle aged woman with blond hair and riveting blue eyes sat at the table. She was beautiful, despite her age. Her eyes were very kind, keenly watching the young people that sat across from her.

A young man, perhaps only a few years younger than me, sat across from the woman. Tall, full of lean muscle. He had sandy blond hair, locks of it fell over sky blue eyes. He was tanned and speaking in Ancient Greek to the others, which both I and Annabeth understood, thanks to our demigod heritage. A young woman sat beside the young man. She was perhaps 14 or 15. She had sea green (the exact same colour as mine) and long, straight brown hair. Her eyes were sparkling, especially when she would look at the young man.

"I'm so glad we are on break now." The young man sighed, stretching languidly. "Me too." The young woman agreed, leaning on the young man's shoulder. "It's nice to have young people around again. It's gets lonely at times without your laughter. " the woman chuckled. She looked at the young man with such tenderness that I knew that she had to be his mother.

"Can we please clean up, Aunt Alcemene?" the young woman asked. Something implied that the older woman usually wouldn't let them clean up. The girl's face was very imploring, so much so that I saw the older woman comply. "Alright." The woman said, holding her hands up in surrender. The young man and young woman picked up the dishes and bowls and went inside. I could hear the laughter and talk of the couple when they were inside.

I came out of our hiding spot, Annabeth right beside me. "Good evening." I said to the woman. The woman turned around in shock. "Oh my." She gasped. "You gave me a start." She laughed. Annabeth grasped my hand nervously. "We were wondering if we might board here tonight? We got lost on the way to town. We would pay, of course." I said, in perfect Ancient Greek. "Of course. No pay, what nonsense. You may have the bedroom. My son and his friend can sleep in the barn." The woman explained. "Oh no, we wouldn't want to put you to any trouble." Annabeth said, shyly. "Tsk. No trouble at all. They sleep in the barn a lot; it's like a second bedroom." The woman laughed, instantly putting Annabeth at ease. "I am Alcemene." The woman said introducing herself. "I am Perseus. And this is my…" what was the Ancient Greek for 'girlfriend'? "I am his fiancée, Annabeth." Annabeth said, covering my lapse. "Well, Perseus and Annabeth, greetings and welcome to my home." Alcemene said warmly.

Just then the two young people came back out. "Here they are. Please let me introduce my son, Hercules and Marina." Alcemene said, introducing us. "This is Perseus and Annabeth." Annabeth and I bowed. We stared at each other. We couldn't realize our good fortune, we had found the ancestors the person in my dream had spoke of.

Hercules stared at us, his face going a pale white. "Hercules…?" Marina asked, staring, alarmed at her friend. "You…you…" he gasped before passing out.

* * *

_a/n: Here's the latest installment! The demigods have finally met! Sorry it took so long, I'm on break now so hopefully I will have more soon. Thanks to all my reviewers (Jose19 and Porkchop Sandwiches). My followers, Jose 19, KaiAyuzawa19 and nayaah. Thank you so much Jose19 for all the helpful input! Please review if you have the chance y'all it's really helpful! :D_


	9. Brother and Sister Meet

**Can I Save You?**

_By: Freedom98_

**Chapter 9: Brother and Sister Meet **

_**Marina's.P.O.V.**_

Hercules slumped to the ground, in a dead faint. Perseus and Annabeth stared in shock. Aunt Alcemene quickly sprung into action.

"It's alright, my son has been…ill as of late." Alcemene said quickly. She quickly glanced at me telling me how she had known…so she had known! Hercules had not told her but the dark bruising under his eyes and paleness had not escaped her sharp gaze. I quickly bent down and picked up Hercules. He was extremely light, lighter than he had looked when I first met him.

"Let me take him." Perseus quickly offered, my heart skipped a beat when he spoke. It wasn't the breathless, dizzying feeling I got with Hercules but…a familiarity, like the feeling I had gotten when I heard the voice that belonged to my Father. The boy felt as though he were a part of me. A piece that had been missing until this point. Like the feeling I got when I reached out for the water. He was the same as I, beating in the exact rhythm, like the way the ocean beats against the shore.

I shook off the feeling and handed Hercules over to him. Beads of sweat were forming on Hercules' brow. He was murmuring agitatedly.

"Follow me." I instructed, guiding Perseus through Hercules' small home to his bedroom. Perseus gently placed Hercules on the bed.

I looked at the boy. He was tall, perhaps 6'1 or 6'2. Well built, all muscle. He looked like he had trained as a warrior at one point. Straight dark brown hair fell over glowing green eyes. They were the exact same colour as mine, the colour of the sea.

"He seemed rather…light." Perseus said, breaking the awkward silence that had befallen us.

"He hasn't been well." I replied, vaguely.

"I should get back." Perseus said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Somehow that gesture seemed familiar…then I realized that I did the exact same thing when I was nervous.

"You're not from around here, are you?" I asked, pulling a blanket over Hercules. I pulled a blanket over Hercules. I gently crushed the straw blond hair from his brown. He twitched and jerked in sleep, moaning softly and his brow furrowed. I wondered what horrors he was seeing in the cage of sleep.

"No…not really…" Perseus replied, I would've pressed on if I weren't so distracted by Hercules.

I began to sing softly, barely whispering the words. Instantly Hercules calmed, after a few moment he was sleeping normally.

"How do you know that song?" Perseus asked his eyes wide with shock.

"My mother would sing it to me as a child. It's the only thing that will calm him." I exclaimed, surprised.

"That song has been blessed by the gods, it runs with the strength of titans and deepness of life. It holds the very essence of what it means to be alive. It's as old as time itself." Perseus whispered with reverence.

"How do you know this?" I asked suspiciously.

"I am…a student of the gods." He said quickly, a bit too quickly. I could always tell when someone was lying but I didn't press.

"Have you ever seen a god?" I asked, curious about this strange young man.

"Yes…" he said, his voice reverent and affectionate at the same time. It was a strange combination. When most would speak of gods their voices were filled with terror and fear, but this young man sounded like he walked with them every day.

"What was it like?" I asked, unable to contain my excitement.

"It changes you…you are never the same after you have seen a god." Perseus whispered, but it sounded more like he was speaking to himself rather than to me.

"We should take Hercules to the barn." I murmured, unable to steal my eyes from Hercules lithe form.

"No, Annabeth and I will sleep in the barn tonight. You friends needs to get well. Besides the barn isn't the worst place I've ever slept." Perseus chuckled. I tried to protest but he wouldn't budge, he wouldn't let me take Hercules to the barn. His stubbornness rivaled my own.

Just as he was about to go out the door, he turned around.

"What over him, Marina. Protect him with your _life._ He's more important to you, than you can ever realize." He whispered before quickly leaving. His words played over and over in my mind as I fell asleep beside Hercules.

* * *

_a/n: Here's chapter 10! Thank you all my lovely followers and reviewers! Sorry for it taking so long to edit! I got behind in school *bleh*. Hopefully Ill have more soon! Tata for now! Don't forget to review! :)  
_


End file.
